


Surprises From the North

by BriEva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is King-Beyond-the-Wall, Margery Married Robb, Mentioned Daenerys Targaryen, Mentioned Sansa Stark, Not Beta Read, Robb is King of the Seven Kingdoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriEva/pseuds/BriEva
Summary: Wrote this FOREVER ago and I need to empty out my cloud.This is a short one-shot based in an AU where Robb survived the Red Wedding and continued on South. Sansa survived and was sent North to act as the Stark of Winterfell for the time being.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Val, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Surprises From the North

Margery eyed her king, her husband; Robb Stark, The Young Wolf, as he waited patiently while sitting on the Iron Throne. The new ruler of the Seven Kingdoms was trying to hold his persona of a king, even as he did his own duties. The struggle of keeping his position separate from himself is a weight that only the strongest men of mind and body could handle.

However, she knew that today would be an interesting one. For the King Beyond the Wall was coming to King's Landing, in an attempt to reason with her husband on why his people should remain south of the Wall. Robb’s sister Sansa, sadly, would not be joining this barbarian king. In the letter she wrote to her brother, Lady Sansa explained that she must stay and ensure that the Northmen would not attack the wildlings...or the wildlings do not attack the Northmen. Either or she must take up the role of mediator to prevent further bloodshed until Robb has given his decree.

It will be a simple one, thought the Rose of Highgarden, the savages will instantly be removed from the realm and this pretender king will be disposed of after Robb has allowed him to speak. 

It was then that she noticed the silencing effect of the lords and ladies present today. So softly she could barely hear, but she recognized the sounds of a lot of footsteps echoing down the great hall beyond the throne room. The guards have collected the barbarians and are escorting them along with their Northman entourage towards the room. Margery tried to feel some semblance of excitement for seeing real wildlings for the first time in her life, however, try as she might it simply wasn’t that noteworthy. Since marrying into House Stark her life has taken a turn from simple court life to an invigorating adventure. She has seen a direwolf, fallen in love, became a queen, and has given birth to a wonderful child. The thought of simply meeting some Northern savage is without a doubt, dull in comparison. Why next she will be seeing those dragons from the east that have become the talk of the city.

With the thought of dragons on her mind, the Rose Queen allowed her thoughts to wander about the Dragon Queen in Essos. Daenerys Targaryen, a young woman who had made a name for herself. A become of hope for the hopeless, yet still a Targaryen all the same. Margery’s husband may have conquered the seven kingdoms for now but soon the Dragon Queen will make her journey west. They had to be prepared for her arrival for surely it will bring fire and blood.

A nerve-wracking screech filled the air as the grand doors of the throne room finally opened and their men led the wildlings in. The Wolfs Guard, Robb’s northern version of a kingsguard, stood at attention as they do whenever a threat get’s within reasonable distance to their king. A soft whine at the bottom of the throne turns her attention towards Greywind, the direwolf stands at attention. Given the circumstances, Margery wouldn’t be surprised if her furred protector bared his teeth to the savages. Instead, much to her shock, his tale seemed to wag and he had a welcoming wolfish grin on his face, his paws almost excitedly running in place.

“My king,” starts the announcer as the Wildlings are lead closer,” I introduce to your presen-”

Greywind lept from his spot into the walkway towards the posse. “Grey Wind!” Robb shouted, obviously hoping to halt the direwolf. He was ignored. All around the lords and ladies gasped as the wolf trotted, at least that is what Margery thought was catching their attention. It wasn’t until a large, larger than Greywind himself! the white-furred creature made its way through the guards that Margery was able to see what was so shocking.

_ It...it cannot be! That is a direwolf! A white direwolf!  _ She screamed in her head in dismay. Together Greywind and the white wolf greeted each other happily. Playfully nipping at one another, as if they were rambunctious pups in a kennel rather than horse-sized wolves in the middle of the court. Though she noticed that all the sounds were made from Grey Wind, and none from the white red-eyed creature beside him.

“Ghost?” Robb breathed out in shock.

_ Ghost? _ Wondered the queen as a large grey-furred dressed wildling gave a hearty laugh then decided then to continue where the announcer left off.

“Haha! Ain’t that a sight! Alright, ye kneelers! Allow me to introduce my chosen king! The King Beyond the Wall, Jon Snow.”

Gasps could be heard from around the room as the lords and ladies recognized the name. 

_ The Bastard of Winterfell, _ Robb’s half-brother...the the implications were so complicated that Margery was unsure how to counsel her husband on this matter. Jon Snow had pledged himself to the Night’s Watch years ago, now he stood before her husband. Clad not it all black, but white. His trousers were light grey leather while his tunic was as white as snow. Only hints of darkness on his clothes was the black fur trimming that peeked from around the neck and armholes. 

A member of the Night’s Watch, a deserter. There was only one punishment for deserters.

Death.

And as Lord Stark has trained her husband, a man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. But to do so would make Robb a kinslayer, cursed by the Old Gods in the worst way possible.

_ Why would Lady Sansa send their bastard brother to treat with Robb? Could she not bring herself to sentance their sibling to death? That is too cruel of you Sansa. _

“Robb,” spoke the bastard as he raised his head towards his trueborn brother. He smirks a bit, a little bit sad given his expression, “sorry I’m not all in black.”

The sound of his brother's voice seemed to awaken Robb from the horror that gripped her husband. “Jon, Jon what have you done!” 

Jon Snow let his broken smile fall and took on the steely gaze that Margery has learned to recognize within the Starks. “I’ve done a lot of things Robb, things to keep this country safe. I’m still doing those things brother, and now...now I need your help.”

“You took a vow! For this night and all nights to come! How can you be here bearing a title of king when you swore to wear no crowns!?” Robb stood now at the top of the stairs on the Iron Throne, with each word his heart seemed to break even more. 

“My watch has ended Robb.” Calmly explained the bastard.

“Only in death are you released from your vows!”

“Aye and death did release me!” Shouted Jon Snow, his declaration echoed throughout the chamber. Disbelief and outrage at the lie made the Lord's scream in outrage. The ladies gossiped amongst themselves and Margery knew she would have to try something soon to silence the crowd. 

“Prove it,” Robb ordered, but the desperation in his face was obvious to all.  _ He doesn’t want to kill him,  _ she realized, not just because that would make him a kinslayer but because he loved his brother.

With a resigned expression on his face, the bastard of Winterfell started untying his tunic. He was slow and deliberate. As if the instant he moved too fast Brienne would cleave him in two. He may be right about that.

Finally, with a sigh, he looks up once again towards Robb. “This will hurt you to see, I’m sorry Robb.” With that he let his tunic fall to the floor and Margery couldn’t contain her gasp of horror.

Jon Snow’s chest was a mass of wounds, stab wounds she believed, they ranged from his abs to one right over his heart. Some of the wounds seemed to be in the early stage of scabbing. Others looked fresh and clean though no blood leaked. All the locations of the wounds were over deadly locations, no man would live with that. No man could, it was impossible.

Slowly, almost as if in a trance of disbelief, the king of the Seven Kingdoms descended the throne. The rest of the throne room was silent except for his steps. Once the Young Wolf was a mere few feet away, he slowly reached out towards Jon Snow’s heart. 

For a long moment Robb said nothing, she couldn’t read his face from where she sat. But she heard his accelerated breaths of fear. “What...what happened to you, Snow?” 

Jon Snow closed his eyes as if in agony, taking a deep breath he softly spoke. “I’ll tell you everything. So long as you help me, Robb, help me win the Great War.”

And with that Margery knew that even after all she has seen, there were still many surprises in the world.

  
  



End file.
